Photographs taken from everyday cameras have a limited field of view. Often, the field of view of an image captured by a typical camera is smaller than that of the human eye. The field of view of a panorama, on the other hand, is generally wider. For example, panoramic images may capture a field of view which is greater than that of the human eye, e.g., 180° or greater. Some panoramic images may capture all 360° around a center of projection.